A Storm
by Unluckybabe13
Summary: Family and friends help loneliness go away, most days. But what Toothless really wanted, was someone to love. Someone of his own species. But that was impossible. He was the last. Or was he? Female Nightfury (Rated M -but it could probably be T- mostly for violence and lots of suggestion- of course what kind of reader would I be without romance and fluff).
1. Info

**Hi everyone! This is the first time I've written about HTTYD and I'm adding some of my own thoughts about dragons into it. This is about Toothless and a female Nightfury falling in love and their story once they do. There is romance, drama, fighting, and of course, fluff! I hope you all like it and Review to let me know what you think.**


	2. Falling in a Storm

**Well I hope you will enjoy this story my lovely readers! Haven't written one based on HTTYD, but I tried my best!**

* * *

There are a few things that I'd like to clear up with you about dragons. If a dragon bonds with other dragons, friends in other words, they can talk to one another; almost like a telepathic conversation with static, between each other. Most of the time, dragons converse through different vocal pitches or sounds, or body language. However, when a dragon finds their life mate, they can telepathically communicate with each other without the static, besides using average dragon language.

Of course, there are different dragons in the world, just like there are different people. So, there are different greeting customs amongst the varying dragons of the world. However, in Berk, the dragons have learned to greet each other just as they would a friend because all dragons who lived on Berk (or who knew Hiccup or his mother) knew they would never be harmed by the Vikings that were under Hiccup's command. In fact, most of the dragons never quarreled with one another thanks to Toothless who was the Alpha to the dragons now.

"Hey bud, there you are" Hiccup smiled getting a happy lick from Toothless making Hiccup laugh, "it's good to see you too bud! Sorry I've been so busy at the forge helping Gobber. I'm sure you want to go flying."

Toothless hopped around before jumping on Hiccup who laughed.

"Alright bud, let's get going!" Hiccup got onto the saddle before Astrid ran out to him.

"Hiccup! The scauldron is finally giving birth!"

"Oh man! Sorry bud, in a few hours okay?"

Hiccup ran off, Toothless grumbling as his wings flopped, following Hiccup to the birthing house.

Toothless was mostly dragging his feet on the way there before hearing little chirps and hisses. He peeked through the door seeing two little scauldrons. Astrid was happily looking over them along with Hiccup. The scauldron glanced at the door before giving a nod to Toothless out of respect who tilted his head in response.

Hiccup looked back to see Toothless looking sadly at the scauldron hatchlings before leaving the doorway.

"Be right back Astrid" Hiccup kissed Astrid on the cheek who nodded, smiling.

"Toothless?" Hiccup patted Toothless on the back who grumbled, sitting down before looking at the sky.

 _Alone. The only one._ Toothless thought to himself sadly. Sure he had friends, but having a mate and hatchlings was a different thing all together.

 _Even Hiccup has Astrid…_

"I'm not going to give up on finding other Nightfuries Toothless. I promise. That was one of my reasons for searching so far away from Berk" Hiccup sat down next to Toothless who ended up laying down.

"I know it's been a long time but I will always keep my promise, no matter how long it takes. Now how about getting up in the air?"

 _I love flying more than anything_ Toothless licked Hiccup, shaking himself out before the two flew off into the sky.

* * *

I've been trapped in this cave for many, many long years, with only a pond for water and the blind fish that swam in it for food. I was lonely and had tried to get out more times than I could count, before giving up. I had been searching for my kind, before an unforgiving storm made me land in the caverns of heavy jagged black rocks that caved in at the only entrance.

Today though, today I've thought of something new. Something completely out of the box. I had searched every tunnel and small opening I could find before ending up at a dead end. Only the area where the pond was, had a small opening that allowed light to stream through, but the rocks were too hard for my claws to open it any larger; and I had tried until my claws nearly tore from my hand. Yesterday was the last tunnel I had searched. This was my last option if I ever wanted to get free.

I looked into the pond, taking in a deep breath before diving into it. It was surrounded by the same rock above, before following the fish through a rather narrow crevasse. I had to shift and shimmy through jagged rock. I shot a fireball at a stone wall that looked ready to crumble before swimming with my wings and tail to head to the surface of the water faster.

It was the ocean, I made it. I looked back to the island, clambering on shore before roaring in happiness. I was finally free. Finally.

I hopped along the beach, kicking sand, catching fish and swimming around. I looked at my reflection in a small pond of ocean water that was further in on the beach.

 _Need to clean up a little_ I thought to myself. I tried my best with the little grass that was on the island but perhaps cleaning in the small fresh water pond on the island would be better.

I wasn't a particularly huge dragon. The spikes down my back looked normal, with a hint of my fuchsia coloring on the tips as well as on the tip of my tail. I had mostly pitch black scales. My age nodes just below my ears are also fuchsia with a few scales around it blending in to black. My eyes were the same color as were the extra spikes on my tail. I wasn't sure why my fireballs were also the same color though. The point of the color was to attract a mate. The more color you had over your body, the more attractive you were supposed to be. As of this moment, since I don't have much concerns for impressing a mate, I decided to fly away from this dreaded island once and for all.

* * *

"Hey Hiccup, you and Toothless have been gone a while" Astrid hugged Hiccup who smiled at her.

"Yeah, I felt kind of bad cause he hasn't gone flying for a while so I was going to take the night shift to look at a new island"

"Oh! Well I'm sure the others would like to come" Astrid said, the others meeting up with them in a few minutes. Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut (along with their dragons) were flying in the air in a V-formation behind Toothless and Hiccup.

"Ugh! I'm so bored!" Snotlout moaned, rolling this way and that on Hookfang who rolled his eyes.

Fishlegs was making sure they were on the right track by navigating by the stars. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were punching each other out of boredom to see who could punch harder. Astrid was paying attention to their surroundings along with Hiccup.

 _You alright Toothless?_ Stormfly asked quietly since the other dragons new how sad Toothless got whenever there were new hatchlings around or new mating pairs.

 _Fine_ Toothless grumbled softly, none of his friends believing him in the slightest.

They soon landed on an island with half of it made of a maze of sharp black rock and the other half with scattered trees and a beach.

"Doesn't seem like there's much here" Astrid got off Stormfly. Hiccup nodded as they all traveled carefully in a group, exploring the island, only guided by the moonlight and the one torch Fishlegs brought with him.

"The geography here is rather interesting" Fishlegs said curiously getting groans from Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

There dragons were behind them sniffing around the area.

 _Hm?_ Toothless thought as he smelled something he'd never smelled before by the sharp rocks.

 _This smell is interesting_ Stormfly said, sniffing in the same direction as Toothless who nodded at her.

Suddenly, a roar of pain echoed away from the island as though it were across the ocean. Toothless felt his heart skip a beat in shock. A roar that sounded almost like his own.

"Toothless are you okay?" Hiccup came running over.

 _He must have thought it came from me!_ Toothless gasped before ducking under Hiccup before flying as fast as he could to where the sound came from.

"Toothless, what's going on!?" Hiccup yelled through the wind seeing his friends trying to catch up to them.

 _Where, where, where!?_ Toothless swung his head this way and that desperately.

Then out of nowhere, Toothless saw a black mass, much like himself. His eyes widened in shock. Unbeknownst to him, Hiccup's eyes widened as well when several bolts of lightning lit up the sky as they hit the crashing waves below.

"Nightfury" Hiccup whispered before, without a word being uttered between the two, Toothless was off as fast as he could. Hiccup heard the others gasp behind him in shock, probably; since everything became deafening the minute Toothless took off.

The Nightfury was corralling out of control, one wing tucked into the black body as the dragon was spinning into a tail dive into the ocean.

Toothless reached out his arms, needing to catch any part of the dragon. To know that this dragon was real. To know he wasn't alone.

The female Nightfury peeked open a single eye, shocked, before darkness overtook her.

 _Help!_ Toothless nearly snarled seeing his friends use their bodies to support the wounded dragon.

Everyone was in shock.

"We need to bring this dragon back to Berk! It appears to be injured!" Hiccup said worriedly, the group working together in a tight nit formation all the way back to Berk. Once they landed, it was dawn as they raced to the infirmary. People were gasping as they ran by, but there were too few people out for a mob to form yet.

"Astrid get my mother" Hiccup said worriedly, Astrid running off along with Ruffnut.

"Don't worry, we'll help" Hiccup whispered, inspecting the dragon closely while Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut remained in shock with their mouths still hanging open.

 _Please be alright, please_ Toothless thought to himself, eyeing the dragon with worry while pacing back and forth. Hookfang, Stormfly, Meatlug, Barf and Belch. He was getting little pieces of his friend's worried voices of: "it'll be okay", "Hiccup knows what he's doing", "don't worry".

Hiccup looked along the body of the dragon seeing part of the wing torn from being struck by lightning.

"Why two different colors?" Hiccup mumbled to himself.

"Fishlegs get me the ointment for burns!" Hiccup ordered making Fishlegs snap out of his stupor and run to get the ointment in determination.

"Hiccup what-," Valka started before gasping, "a Nightfury. You really found another Nightfury? But what has happened?"

Valka went over before looking at the damaged wing saddened, taking the ointment from Fishlegs.

From what Hiccup and Valka could find, the dragon had scratches here and there along its body as well as three parallel deep gashes that have healed over, that its wing could cover easily.

It was now high noon, most of the other Vikings wanting to see this gossip about another Nightfury.

Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs were all pacing in the hall, too wound up to do any of their duties on the island. Ruffnut and Tuffnut technically walking in circles around each other.

Hiccup had asked Toothless to leave, who only growled at him defiantly, but decided to stop breathing down his best friend's back; literally.

"Alright. Everything seems to be bandaged well. Now for the exciting part!" Valka nearly giggled making Hiccup smile. Toothless shuffled closer wanting to hear what they could see about this new dragon.

"Oh my… seems to be a year or so younger than Toothless and a size smaller" Valka started, Hiccup nodding.

 _Does appear a little younger I suppose, very pretty_ Toothless sighed happily, mentally.

"Bright fuchsia colors as well on the age nodes, under the wings, tips of the spikes on its back and on the spikes of the tail" Hiccup started scribbling his notes down in his dragon book.

"So, this Night fury has coloration and additional spikes?" Valka looked curiously along the dragon's body.

"Oh…Oh my! Hiccup!" Valka smiled happily making Hiccup very curious, "this is a female Nightfury!"

Toothless' ears perked up at that.

 _A female? Is that really possible? But how? Where has she been all this time?_ It seemed that Toothless wasn't the only one thinking these things since Hiccup stated almost the exact same questions to his mother.

"I don't know, but we best leave her to rest. We can study her habits when she wakes up, if nothing scares her off of course" Valka said quietly, patting the female on the neck gently; one of the places she wasn't injured at least.

"I'm sure that if she did fly off, Toothless would hunt her down. I'm sure he has questions as well" Hiccup got a head nudge from Toothless who stood proudly beside him considering that is exactly what he would do.

Hiccup had to pretty much push Toothless out of the door along with his mother.

"We'll check on her in a few hours then" Hiccup huffed out, still trying to close the door since Toothless was still curiously keeping his head in the doorway.

 _Hmph! Well I'll just guard the door then!_ Toothless grumbled getting 'me too' from his friends. They all lay down in front of the doors, everyone smiling at the scene.

"I guess they are excited about this new Nighfury" Astrid said shrugging making Hiccup smile.

"I guess so. I will be back to check on her in a few hours to see if she wakes up by then"

"SHE!?" Everyone yelled at him, making him cover his ears. Valka left, grabbing things she hoped the female Nightfury would enjoy eating.

"Yes, she. Mom confirmed it" Hiccup started walking down the hall, writing notes in his book with everyone following him and trying to see what he was writing down.

 _A female?_ Stormsky asked, Toothless nodding.

 _Will she be alright then?_ Meatlug rolled a bit before looking at Toothless.

 _Hiccup and his mother seemed to have fixed her wing and some other damage she seemed to have attained._

 _Atta-…what?_ Barf asked, Belch shaking his head 'no', also confused.

 _She had other injures that were not on her wing_ Toothless stated calmly.

 _Well I hope she wakes up soon! I'd like to meet her!_ Stormfly squawked softly, the others nodding.

 _I would like to meet her as well_ Toothless smiled a little at that making everyone smile as well.

* * *

 **I hope you have all have enjoyed it so far! I will update soon :)**


	3. Fighting for Acceptance

**Hello everyone! I hope you've liked this so far :) Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Ugh. My head. What happened?_ I looked up to find myself in a room. I panicked, before backing into a wall.

I let out a soft grunt from the pain in my body before seeing, white stuff around my wing and the places I had scratches from getting out of the underground cave.

 _What is this?_ _Is it supposed to make me better?_ I flapped my wing but stopped immediately from the pain shooting into my body.

I sighed in annoyance before sniffing the air.

 _What is that pleasant scent? Like the ocean breeze and warm grass?_ I wondered before seeing a small human with brown hair and strange trinkets on his body.

"You all stay here! I mean it! You seriously need to learn personal space while I'm studying!" The human yelled before slamming the door, huffing.

 _What a strange human, but the scent seems to be coming from the other side of the door._

The human suddenly looked at me, before freezing.

"Hi there" He whispered, coming slowly up to me, crouching with his hand out.

I back up further into the room, crouching low against the floor.

 _What is with this human? He doesn't yell at me or is trying to attack me like others have._

"Hey, it's alright, I won't hurt you" He was coming closer to me and I wasn't sure if I should even allow him to be this close to me without shooting a fireball at him. I noticed the door was peeked open with several human and dragon eyes peeking in.

 _That's odd…why are there dragons with humans?_ What took my breath away though were a pair of vivid green eyes that took my breath away. I just knew that, that scent was coming from _him_.

My head snapped back to the human who was smiling calmly at me, his hand even closer. I was afraid and being in isolation for so long made me trust even less. I couldn't be here anymore and if that meant I'd have to run, then I'd run. If humans were on this island it had to be pretty big, right?

I leaped over the human with a slight stitch in my side making the human gasp. I barreled out the door knocking those that were behind it down. I didn't look back as I slammed through the doors before tumbling down stairs, squawking in pain at the bottom.

 _Ouch, ouch, ouch!_ I lifted my back leg in pain before seeing a lot of humans and dragons looking at me. Humans and dragons actually working together.

 _So, that storm has killed me and I'm dead and this is where dead dragons go apparently_ I blinked as everyone blinked back at me in shock; even the dragons stopped eating from their…were those baskets of fish!?

"Nightfury!" One of the large humans yelled making me gasp and run in fear. I heard a trample of dragon feet and human feet behind, but I was several hundred yards away from them. Suddenly, a mass of black was in my path making me gasp in shock.

 _A-Another one of my kind? Oh… he has that pleasant scent I was smelling before._

Before I knew it we were circling each other, or shoulders hunched. He let out a soft growl for which I understood as to calm down. I growled back meaning 'no'.

Toothless growled again spreading his wings wide and up towards the sky as a display of dominance.

 _No! No matter how handsome he is I might be killed by these humans!_

I growled back, my wings spread low on the ground.

"She's showing a defiance display against Toothless" Valka whispered in worry to Hiccup.

The male Nightfury growled at me again to remain calm but I growled again before softly shaking my head, thrumming my wings against the ground.

"What does that mean?" Astrid whispered, Hiccup and Valka shook their heads, not seeing any dragon thrum their wings before.

Toothless blinked a moment, not sure what the display meant either.

 _Why doesn't he respond?_ I didn't know why he wouldn't tell me if he was friend or foe?

I lifted my body up so I was on my back legs before slamming my front feet on the ground growling meaning foe. The male just looked at me confused before I thrummed my wings again for friend.

The male huffed through his nose before thrumming his wings.

"Woah. I didn't know Toothless did that" Fishlegs whispered (the entire village pretty much hiding in the forest to observe what was going on.

"I…didn't either" Hiccup whispered in shock.

I looked the male up and down who seemed to want to greet me further before I growled at him to stop. He did, confused, seeming to understand my growl for stop. I circled him slowly, sniffing him from a few feet away.

 _He has such a pleasant scent. One I haven't smelled in a long time. I… suppose I can trust him_.

Once I said those words I started to here static, and then words among the static.

 _Please (static) friends (static) no harm_

I concentrated for a moment before it became a little clearer. I looked into the male's bright green eyes, looking shyly down before back up, seeing the male move his tail back and forth slowly.

 _Hello_? The male said carefully. The tone of his voice was a little hard to tell, but it was pleasant none the less.

 _Hello_ I thought gently seeing the male jump suddenly in excitement as I moved back just as fast.

 _Oh. I am sorry for startling you,_ the male spoke politely before bowing his head a little. I bowed my head as well.

 _My name is Toothless_

Dragons do not have names. There was never a need for names since it was usually easier to notice a scent than to call a name.

The male chuckled softly making me relax at how kind he seemed to be already.

 _My best friend, the human with brown hair that you met before over there (he nudged his head in that direction). His name is Hiccup and he named me._ I looked more confused as several dragons came forward, bowing their heads.

 _Hookfang_

 _Stormsky_

 _Belch_

 _Barf_

 _Meatlug_

 _I…don't understand, I am afraid. How has this come to be?_

 _That, is a very long story_ Toothless said, puffing his chest out happily.

The human named Hiccup seemed to come up to me, his hand stretched out with a shy smile on his face.

I roared in his face.

 _Don't scare me like that again!_ I had roared seeing the other dragons laughing.

"I guess that's something you Nightfuries have in common when someone has upset you" Hiccup wiped the saliva off of his face.

 _If I am to trust you_ I looked at Toothless who sat straight up immediately after rolling on the floor laughing (along with most of the humans) while Hiccup glared at him, _I'd like to know that story you were talking about_

Toothless nodded, as he lead the way back to the village, the other dragons joining us as Toothless told me about his time with Hiccup and the many adventures he and his friends have been on, trying to find other new dragons.

Their stories took a few days as they showed me around the village and all the fish they had available for themselves.

 _That was an amazing series of stories_ Stormfly and Meatlug nodded as we shared fish together. Toothless had showed me his tail and the reason of how humans and dragons came to be because of them. I was very impressed to say the least.

I saw Toothless coming back from his flight, Stormfly and Meatlug rolling their eyes while laughing.

 _Don't want to hear it_ I snapped but that only made the laugh more.

I ignored them as I greeted Hookfang and Barf and Belch who had tried, rather poorly I might add, in flirting with me.

 _Hello Toothless_ I said gently, tilting my wings at him which confused both Hiccup and Toothless.

"There must be a special way Nightfuries get their body language across" Hiccup mumbled.

Hiccup sat down, prepared to take notes since he had been wanting to observe me and Toothless' actions.

 _He really is a curious one, isn't he?_ Toothless let his tongue hang out happily making me giggle. If I had to guess, he looked a shade darker on his cheeks as though he were blushing. But that couldn't be, right?

 _Well I am also curious as to what some of your signs mean_ Toothless sat down. I sighed thinking it couldn't be that bad of an idea to have Hiccup watch us. He especially looked excited since it seemed I wasn't going to walk away from him again (or fly since my wing wasn't better yet). He was very persistent it seemed to get me to like him. I do like him, I just couldn't trust him yet.

He seemed to be ready with his pen, making me huff before looking back at Toothless.

 _Well I suppose that we could start with basics if you'd like_

 _Yes, very much so_ Toothless asked politely making my heart thump happily.

 _Well, when I thrummed my wings it means I am a friend or I don't mean harm. Standing up on my back legs and then stomping my front legs back down means enemy and wanting to fight_

 _Oh. I am sorry for making you think I would hurt you_ Toothless said sadly before I nudged him gently against his cheek feeling my cheeks warm at the action.

 _Don't worry about it, I'm sure I could take you_ I said playfully making Toothless huff before grinning at me.

 _It is also more polite to let a female sniff at you first before you try to sniff at me_ Toothless nodded.

I thrummed my wings, Toothless repeating the action. I walked over to him, Toothless remaining still as I sniffed that wonderful scent off him. I sat down opposite of him when I was done, Toothless coming up to me. Toothless especially liked the smell of fresh water and flowers coming from the female Nightfury's scent.

Toothless pulled away slowly from me as our eyes met, our faces close together. I blushed a little under the intense stare before growing bold, licking his chin. Toothless squawked in surprise, and I was sure he was blushing under his scales. I heard Hiccup chuckle, I almost forgot he was there.

 _Why… why did you do that? Most dragons don't lick each other you know. Especially on the face._ If it was on the face it was usually something intimate.

 _W-Well, I like you. You've been very kind since my coming here._ I spoke shyly seeing Toothless blink at me in shock a moment.

 _You like me?_ Toothless asked, the static almost making it hard to tell what he said.

 _Yes. You're very handsome and I was hoping we could spend time together sometimes._ I looked shyly at the ground where I was scratching my claws against the ground nervously.

Toothless blinked once more before tackling me as we rolled into a wall. I landed on my back with Toothless lying on top of me, our wings and feet tangled together.

 _I would like that very much_ Toothless retracted his teeth before giving me a 'human smile' making me bark out a huff in a laugh as I retracted my teeth as well. Toothless suddenly nuzzled into my neck making me purr out happily, Toothless purring back in happiness.

"Are you two playing or something?" Hiccup asked curiously as I nearly shoved my head into Toothless' chest in embarrassment. Dragons usually didn't show their affection to each other while others were around.

Toothless barked a laugh, lolling his tongue out, holding me close with his front legs.

"Hiccup?" Astrid called down the hall as Hiccup told us not to do anything while he met up with what appeared to be his own mate.

I looked up at Toothless from where my head was practically buried into his chest.

 _There you are my dear, I was looking for you everywhere_ Toothless chuckled making me huff before I licked his cheek making him purr. We nuzzled against each other as Toothless kept me upright in his arms.

 _I did just get back. Perhaps we could get fish together?_ I nodded, licking his chin as we walked out of the room seeing Valka and Hiccup talking together, probably about our body language towards each other.

We headed to get fish, our friends greeting us. Toothless and I sat next to each other, our tails somehow ending up entwined. Of course our backs were away from everyone so nobody noticed. I must admit that it's been a few weeks of Toothless and I being claimed as a couple by all the other dragons. From what I could tell they were all happy for their alpha except for a recluse monstrous nightmare up in a cave who sometimes came down for fish. He growled at me, Toothless guarding me before the Monstrous Nightmare left.

I had the pleasure of meeting Cloudjumper who was just as polite and seemed to be Toothless' second in command.

Of course, Toothless wrapped his wing around me in possessiveness making Cloudjumper bow in understanding. Toothless growled to make his point even more making Cloudjumper roll his eyes as I snuggled into Toothless making him purr and stop acting like an alpha for a second. I head bumped Cloudjumper in a friendly act making Toothless snap at my hind leg as I swiped my tail fin across his face. Cloudjumper barked a laugh at us before going off to see Valka.

* * *

 **There you are lovelies! I'll update soon! Review to let me know what you think :)**


	4. Life Mates

**Here you are my lovelies! Enjoy :D**

Now, I was waiting for Toothless to come back from a patrol with Hiccup.

 _Well at least you and Toothless are an item now_ Meatlug rolled around making me giggle.

 _We both have been alone for so long and it's hard to watch others pair off you know?_ I said sadly making Meatlug nod as Stormfly came over, nodding as well from overhearing our conversation.

"There you are girl!" Valka came over, making me bow and flutter my wings slightly. Valka bowed as well. Neither her or Hiccup have been able to touch me except when checking my bandages.

"Hiccup and I have come up with several names for you. Let's see which one you like!"

I huffed before sitting in front of her.

"Fiska" I blanched at the word.

"Älskare" I shook my head 'no.'

"Nea" I thought about it before nodding.

Valka smiled as my friends tried out my human name. Valka walked into Gobber's forge for a moment.

 _Hello darling_ Toothless came up to me as we pressed our foreheads together before I snuggled into his chest.

 _You're back early_ I whispered, licking his chin. We moved apart to gaze at each other a moment.

"I didn't think you were that hungry Toothless" Hiccup came down the street a second later before kissing Astrid who smiled.

"I believe she has agreed to the name of Nea, Hiccup" Valka came out from Gobber's.

 _Nea?_

 _Do you like it love?_ I asked nervously before Toothless smiled softly at me.

 _It's beautiful, just like you_

I purred at him, shyly looking away.

"Maybe Toothless doesn't like it" Hiccup rubbed the back of his head before Toothless rolled his eyes, grumbling, before looking at his friend. He licked Hiccup who laughed before hugging him.

"Good to know you like it"

* * *

"Alright Nea, your wing has healed wonderfully. Hiccup said softly. I shook out my wing stretching it this way and that. We were at the edge of Berk by ourselves.

"You are free to go. Well you always were but just know that you will always be welcome here"

I blinked at him before looking over the ocean.

 _Nea!_ Toothless yelled growling at me and flayling his wings. _Were you going to leave?_ He asked with sorrow making me roughly shake my head no, spluttering at him.

 _Toothless, from the time I've met you, I've fallen in love with you. Why would I leave?_

Toothless smiled.

 _Hiccup made a weird thing that will allow me to fly for a little while on my own. I may fall into the ocean or fly into you though_ Toothless said sadly.

 _That just makes it more fun_ I smiled gumily at him.

"You going to see if she can fly well?" Hiccup patted Toothless who licked him in response.

We both flew up into the sky, the wind making it easier for Toothless. We flew side by side before spinning and weaving through the clouds around one another. At one point, I was flying with my back to the ground and belly towards the sky, Toothless above me flying normally.

 _I love you too Nea_ Toothless nuzzled me, making me purr.

We were almost back to the harbor at Berk when the wind suddenly stopped, Toothless loosing control. I tried to catch him before we both flopped into the water.

We paddled to the beach before I flopped on my back onto the sand, my hands pulled up to my chest.

 _Told you_ Toothless huffed looking into my eyes as we gazed adoringly at each other. Toothless licked my cheek before resting his head on my chest.

 _It was still fun!_ I laughed before licking his chin. Toothless purred as we snuggled together on the beach.

* * *

 _Toothless, where are you taking me?_

 _It's a surprise_ Toothless said happily making me huff. We'd been together for a few months now, just gettng to know one another. Sometimes I'll join the group when they go out exploring for new islands. It's usually fun or dangerous, or both. No one rides me though unless one of their dragons gets injured, but I'd make sure they aren't comfortable if it ever happens (insert evil laugh).

I huffed before walking into an open area surrounded by rocks all around.

 _This is the place you and Hiccup became friends_ I gasped since he hadn't taken me here yet.

I explored the place as Toothless watched me from afar. We played in the pond until it had turned to dusk.

 _Darling?_ Toothless came up to me dropping down mauve carnations, corianders, and coral roses. I had wondered where he had been for the last few minutes.

Once I saw the flowers I gasped.

 _Toothless_ I whispered in shock. Toothless lay his hands in front of him, like a bow with his wings stretched and displayed.

 _I can't imagine my life without you anymore Nea. Be my mate?_ Toothless looked up after a moment while I remained shock.

I shook my head to get out of my stupor before tackling Toothless.

 _Yes!_ I yelled happily before Toothless roared in happiness. I laid myself down amongst the flowers that represented Toothless' intentions as I presented myself to my soon-to-be mate. That night, we made love until dawn before falling asleep.

* * *

I yawned sleepily, peeking out to see we had somehow ended up beneath the tree near the pond. The sun was off centered in the sky so it must have been passed noon. Toothless' wing was wrapped around me, like it had been most of the night along with his arms and legs.

I didn't feel like moving as I snuggled further into my mate. My beloved mate. His wing tightened around me as he snored away the day. After another hour or so, I decided to leave the comfort of my mate to get a drink from the pond. I looked at my reflection seeing a bite mark representing my bond with Toothless. I purred in happiness, letting the sun hit my neck.

I dived into the pond, cleaning myself after the long night. I got out, shaking the water off my scales before I was snuggled against by a sleep fulfilled dragon.

 _Hello love_ Toothless yawned making me smile. The static in our minds was now gone and his voice sounded more wonderful than anything. Toothless of course thought my voice was absolutely beautiful.

 _We've been away a long time. Won't Hiccup be concerned about you?_ I asked in worry. Toothless only shrugged, drinking the water.

 _I don't know why he would be too worried. I've only been gone for half a day at most._

 _I know dear but he is your best friend, I'm sure he's missed you_ I licked Toothless' chin before he pulled me into his chest to snuggle as we landed sideways onto the ground. He licked my mating mark making me purr. We stayed like that for several minutes before Toothless started to snicker as we started to leave the area.

 _I think Hiccup will think you have a rash_

I rolled my eyes as I hit Toothless with my tail.

 _Darling I must check on something, I'll be right back_ I licked his cheek as we nuzzled for a moment before I flew off.

I flew into the sky, gliding in the clouds and letting the sun hit my back.

* * *

"Bud!" Hiccup yelled running over to Toothless, hugging him, "you were gone so long without letting me know anything!" Hiccup said with anger making Toothless whimper.

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Well, where were you?" Hiccup crossed his arms as Toothless glanced around for Nea, "Toothless?" Hiccup whispered in worry.

Toothless lolled his tongue out meaning 'nothing to worry about' before licking Hiccup.

"Hey! Just licking me won't get you out of this questioning mister!"

Toothless did a high pitch copycat motion that Hiccup just did to him, making Hiccup growl.

 _Where do you think he's been?_ Hookfang asked Stormfly.

 _No idea. You'd think Nea would be around here since they are practically mated._

 _Well Nea would have told us if Toothless had planned to mate with her_ Meatlug thought eating some nice rocks, Barf and Belch nodding next to her.

 _I haven't really seen Hiccup this worried before though at Toothless_ Meatlug added making Stormfly shrug.

* * *

I landed in Berk after my nice flight, some passing dragons noticing my mark and congratulating me. I landed near Gobber's forge seeing Hiccup looking rather upset at Toothless who seemed to be trying to make Hiccup happier.

 _Darling, what's happened?_ I asked softly, landing near Gobber who bowed towards me. I huffed hot steam at him through my nose which usually meant I liked that human. I'd done it to Hiccup several times along with Valka, Astrid and a few of Hiccup's friends.

 _Hiccup is upset that I was gone for so long_ Toothless sighed. I walked up to Hiccup who still seemed to ranting about something.

I huffed warm steam through my nose at him making him sigh.

"Hello Nea" Hiccup said sternly although he was still being polite, "Hm? What's on your neck? A rash?" Hiccup moved to look closer at it before several squeals and yelps from the dragons near me started swarming and shoving Hiccup around.

 _You two mated!?_

 _Why didn't you tell us?_

 _How long has this been going on?_

 _Congratulations!_

 _To the happy mates!_

 _I want all the details!_ Stormfly huffed along with Meatlug who growled in agreement. My two best friends making me roll my eyes. Toothless suddenly roared as he looked like his wings were enclosing something. Hiccup stumbled out before glaring at the dragon's around me and Toothless who scampered off quickly knowing Hiccup was the smartest human they'd ever met and wouldn't want to make him mad; I'd have to agree with them on that one.

"What the heck was that all about!?" Hiccup nearly yelled, Astrid placing her hand on his shoulder, wondering if he was okay, "I'm fine Astrid."

"Does Nea have a rash or something?" Astrid asked curiously. I rolled my eyes since I could hear the other dragons snickering at the question.

"I was about to see if it was, before the mob swarmed in on her" Hiccup huffed before looking at the mark.

"Hm… that's odd" Hiccup started, Fishlegs coming over along with the twins and Snotlout.

"The marks seemed to be evenly placed around each other, kind of oval shaped" Astrid commented, Hiccup nodding.

"That's a weird rash. Here let me look!" Fishlegs brought out his magnifying glass.

"Well? What do you see?" Snotlout had his arms crossed while tapping his foot on the ground. The twins started copying his actions before Snotlout chased them around.

"They look more like cuts. Like… teeth marks!" Fishlegs gasped making Hiccup uncross his arms and look worried.

"Nea! Are you alright girl? Did you get in a fight with another dragon?" Astrid petted my neck, close to the fresh mating mark, looking at me in worry. No one has touched my face yet since I'm not fully comfortable with it still; although Hiccup seemed to be a good candidate any day now.

"Yeah! Will get pay back for ya' girl!" Ruffnut yelled, her brother punching his fist into his open hand, smiling.

 _I'd say she was more of getting pounded into in the fight than bitten_ Stormfly and Meatlug snickered along with Hookfang and Barf and Belch. I rolled my eyes at them, feeling my cheeks heat up while looking away in embarrassment.

 _Quit it. Mating is private_ Toothless growled.

"Oh yeah! Toothless is getting fired up!" Snotlout yelled grunting and trying to lift heavy things in the market place making Hiccup slap his hand over his eyes at the stupidity.

 _It's not our fault if she's limping and reeking of your seed_ Hookfang snickered making Toothless snarl at him.

"Hey! What are you doing to Hookey!?" Snotlout yelled petting Hookfangs muzzle who only rolled his eyes and snorted at the boy.

 _Enough mating jokes!_ Toothless yelled getting his friends wanting to play fight.

 _Or what?_ Barf leered

 _Yeah! Or what?_ Belch added.

 _You're upsetting Nea!_ Toothless growled making his friends stop and see Nea was drooping in embarrassment, looking ready to fly away.

 _Nea we didn't mean to upset you!_ Stormfly said quickly, running over to her friend while Meatlug flew over.

 _It's not something to be embarrassed about! You should see what Gronckles do when they mate!_ I saw all the dragons shudder making me want to giggle.

 _Of course I'm proud to be mated to Toothless! I love him. It's just… Nightfuries usually only get congratulations about a mating. Not questions or jokes. It's something very special that shouldn't be teased about._ I said sadly making the other dragons serious.

 _We're sorry, we didn't know that about a Nightfury_ Stormfly said worriedly.

I got other apologies from my friends.

 _It's alright. You didn't know. I'm not mad or anything_ I nodded, head bumping my friends.

 _Darling, I'm sorry about that_ Toothless sad sadly as I snuggled in to him. Toothless and I don't usually express our intimate emotions in front of the humans since it is a private thing. I couldn't help it though with him starting to look droopy. He purred happily and I nuzzled and licked him. None of the humans notice though since it seemed they were arguing about what dragon could have 'attacked' me.

 _You did rather pounce on me_ I giggled quietly to Toothless who huffed and rolled his eyes at me.

 _May I introduce you to them as my mate, my love?_ Toothless asked nervously as I licked his chin with affection.

 _Of course. He is your best friend. I just hope he thinks I'm good for you_ I said nervously, bringing up my hand to make sure there weren't loose scales on me so I'd look spick and span in front of Hiccup.

 _He loves you already. I know he does. And you already look beautiful. Don't know what I'll do if you keep trying to make yourself even more so_ Toothless licked my ear lovingly, making me purr. I sat on my haunches, arms pulled in to my chest as my wings folded around me.

 _No need to be nervous!_ Hookfang yelled from the fish basket but I just ignored him. Toothless nudged Hiccup who swatted him away.

"We're trying to figure this out bud"

Toothless grumbled before promptly picking Hiccup up, placing him in front of me.

 _That could have been done with a bit more tacked, love_ Toothless rolling his eyes at me.

"Yes Toothless, I know. We are trying to figure out what would have attacked Nea" Hiccup grumbled about to head back to the still bickering group until Toothless stood in his way.

"Bud." Hiccup crossed his arms, "you are giving me a lot of attitude today. What is with you?"

Toothless made his teeth snap down, startling Hiccup for a moment. Hiccup blinked before scratching the back of his head.

"I know you're mad bud, but…" Hiccup started making Toothless huff out.

 _It seems I may need to emphasize the point_ Toothless grumbled at me, walking over.

 _As long as we don't start the mating process in front of everyone its fine. Though I wouldn't mind a repeat_ I giggled making Toothless growl playfully, his tail swinging back and forth.

I tilted my head to the side as Hiccup's brows scrunched in confusion. Toothless glided his teeth gently over the mark, making me purr, before sitting behind me and dragging me into his chest, his wings hiding me.

 _That seems to be overdoing it love_ I grumbled even though I was purring into his chest

 _You weren't complaining about it last night_ Toothless barked a laugh making me bury my head into his chest in embarrassment.

Hiccup blinked once at Toothless. Then twice. Then stood there with his mouth open.

"W-Wait a second" Hiccup ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"Hiccup, what's wrong?" Valka came over seeing his friends arguing and Hiccup looking stunned.

"I think Toothless is mated to Nea" Hiccup said in a whisper, his mother gasping. She looked at Toothless, obviously holding Nea protectively to him while hiding her with his wings.

"Toothless. May I see her?" Valka asked softly, Toothless undoing his hold around me as sat on my haunches in front of Toothless. He sat directly behind me so I could feel him pressed against me from where I sat up to where my neck met my head.

"Oh my. That looks like a fresh love bite" Valka said in shock.

"Love bite?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"It happens with a few rare dragons. A love bite is something binding, like a marriage for Vikings, but between dragons. They are in fact, mated. Probably for life"

Hiccup looked shocked along with his friends who had their mouths dropped down in shock once catching the gist of the conversation.

"Woah. What?" Tuffnut asked in shock.

"Great. My bud's wife doesn't even like me" Hiccup grumbled making me and Toothless laugh quietly. I huffed a breath of hot air out of my nose at Hiccup who still harrumphed.

"Okay, well maybe you don't hate me" Hiccup grumbled as Toothless jumped on him making Hiccup laugh.

Hiccups friends congratulated me, sort of. In their own weird way I guess.

 _Now how about you and I make a repeat of last night like you suggested_ Toothless purred seductively at me making me feel as though I physically blushed a shade darker.

 _I suggested nothing you perverted dragon_ I huffed. I looked around seeing most of the dragons leaving with their riders or eating fish while Hiccup and his friends were talking excitedly about his thing they call engagement.

I trotted away with Toothless looking after me curiously, before I lifted my tail promptly, resting it on my back. That was a clear invitation for Toothless to chase me and then promptly 'pounce' me. I wiggled my hips a little seeing Toothless practically drooling before chasing after me while I was yipping in glee.

* * *

 **What did you think my dear readers? Review and I hope that you have enjoyed so far!**


	5. Finding Out

**Several Weeks Later**

Toothless and Hiccup of course, continued to fly by themselves sometimes since it was nice for it to just be the two of them.

"I'm glad you have someone bud" Hiccup patted Toothless on the head who was resting by his friend. Astrid and the others were doing their own things as Hiccup read his book while the two relaxed the day away.

 _Nea was a little snappy at me earlier… I wonder what has her so upset_ Toothless thought seeing Hookfang walk by with Snotlout. They greeted each other as the two continued their way.

* * *

I headed back to the place Hiccup and Toothless really started becoming friends. I had shot fireballs out of my mouth making a rather nice cave into the side of the rock wall overlooking the large pond. I stomped and crushed the ground within the cave making it soft and squishy beneath my feet. I pushed and rolled a rather jagged piece of rock to hide half of the entranceway to the cave. I lay down in the spot I created, the dirt cool, the cave dry. It was perfect.

 _I wish I hadn't snapped at Toothless earlier_ I sighed sadly, swimming in the pond before heading back to the village. I had the bad habit of winding my tail around my belly without realizing it, knowing it would give me away even before my scent did.

 _I hope Toothless won't leave me when I tell him_ I thought worriedly as I shook my head at the absurd thought before hearing a growl deep and low directed at me.

It was that recluse Monstrous Nightmare. It looked different though, like it was no longer sane; perhaps bitten by something.

He lunged at me without warning, knocking my head into a tree. I stood on shaky legs as I roared as loud as I could knowing if I fought, I could lose my hatchlings.

* * *

Hiccup stretched along with Toothless, walking out and into the village, greeting dragons and Vikings alike.

Suddenly, a roar echoed on the wind that sounded like Nea did the night Toothless found her.

"Nea!?" Hiccup shouted before Toothless took off in a dead run into the forest, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, and Barf and Belch ran after him. Their riders chasing after them as best as they could.

* * *

 _You smell like you are carrying_ the deranged dragon snarled. Blood was dripping down my head as it throbbed, making me whimper.

He laughed manically making me snarl in anger, swinging my tail at it in surprise as my spikes latched under his scales and made him roll across the floor. He yelled in agony before snarling at me.

We danced around each other as I tried to dodge him and his burning body.

I heard Toothless suddenly yell my name out along with roaring. I called out to him, distracting me from my opponent as he hit my front hand making me 'oof into the ground. I started to limp away from the insane dragon just as Toothless leaped on the dragon, rolling him into the ground and slamming themselves into a tree.

Toothless saw Nea limp away to the place they had mated for the first time. Toothless snarled since the Monstrous Nightmare hadn't even fired a shot yet, just using its fire body for brute force. Toothless saw his friends come running behind him as they all looked ready to fight.

 _Why have you done this!? Why have you attacked my mate!? Why have you attacked the mate of an APLHA!?_ Toothless roared in anger at the dragon who was growing more insane by the second.

 _When I'm finished with you I'll kill the hatchlings inside your precious_ _mate_ _, and replace them with my own_! The deranged dragon's face twisting with malice. Toothless' friends all gasped in shock. Toothless was beyond that emotion before realizing that the dragon had the audacity to threaten his mate and their _hatchlings._

Toothless roared, his body glowing blue around his head and down his back. Hiccup and the others came right at that moment seeing Toothless fire one powerful shot at the dragon who was too late in dodging the attack. The dragon, now dead.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled in shock, "why did you kill another dragon?"

Toothless was no longer listening to him as he started roaring and running towards the large pond within stone walls.

"Tooth-" Hiccup began no longer seeing his dragon in sight.

"Hiccup where's Nea!?" Astrid yelled, grabbing on to Hiccup's collar who gasped; everyone running after Toothless.

* * *

 _Nea!_

 _Nea!_

 _NEA!_

Toothless screamed telepathically for his mate, hoping either his roaring or their telepathic link would be answered.

Toothless nearly dove over the rock wall, looking for his mate. He scented the air in utter fear and hysterics. He ran to what looked like a dragon-made cave before nearly shoving the rock covering off of the entrance, panting as he saw Nea laying in soft dirt.

 _Nea?_ Toothless whispered, crawling belly down towards his mate. He noticed how soft the dirt beneath his hands were for a second, before nudging Nea's cheek gently.

 _Mate? Wake up. Please wake up_ Toothless started whimpering before quietly yowling, nudging Nea again.

"Bud?" Hiccup whispered, getting a yowling growl from Toothless who snarled at him to not come any closer.

"Let me look at her bud. I can help" Hiccup whispered, Toothless softly growling before whimpering and nudging Nea's cheek. Hiccup saw a slight bump and cut on her forehead, before listening for a heartbeat which was still going strong. He saw her front foot was injured, but she seemed to be generally unharmed.

"Toothless. I don't know if you'll understand this or not, but she'll be okay I think" Hiccup motioned for Astrid to come over to help him with bandaging and placing ointments onto Nea.

"Why did that dragon attack her Hiccup?"

"I don't know. Maybe he went rogue or something made him go insane" Hiccup said quietly. Hiccup and Astrid got out of the cave slowly.

"I'm coming back tonight, just in case" Hiccup said tightly, hating seeing Toothless this way.

"Us too" Astrid spoke out, Fishlegs, the twins, and Snotlout agreeing along with their dragons.

Night came too soon with everyone not too close to the cave.

 _Please love, please wake up_ Toothless kept repeating this over and over, whimpering constantly.

Toothless barely got any sleep as little bits of light appeared on the trees from the sun's soon arrival of dawn.

* * *

My body ached when I tried to move so I didn't bother with it. I peeked open an eye seeing I was in the cave I had made. I made it without that deranged dragon hunting me down. I noticed my mate, Toothless, sleeping in front of me who still looked exhausted.

I licked him gently wondering what happened to that crazy dragon. Toothless stirred for a moment, tiredly blinking his eyes open before gawking at me, nearly leaping on top of me. He laid on me with his entire body in a dominant stance.

 _What do you think you were doing!? I thought I lost you! Do you know how long I begged for you to wake up!? I thought you were dying on me! And I had to find out from that insane dragon that you're carrying our hatchlings which you hadn't bothered telling me about in the slightest!? Why were you even fighting him or did you not want our hatchlings!?_ Toothless nearly roaring each sentence at me making me sadden and grow more guilty by the second. I started whimpering softly as he continued on with growling and roaring at me.

He bit my mating mark suddenly, in dominance, making me yelp. Toothless let go after a few minutes before I scrambled away from him and into the back of the cave, curling into a ball and whimpering. I heard Toothless huffing angrily before it was quiet. I heard a shuffle, looking back to see Toothless sitting at the entrance of the cave. I tried to quiet my whimpering but to no avail.

I heard Hiccup talking to Toothless a moment just wanting to check on me. Toothless gave him a growl so I assumed that Hiccup wasn't going to try and challenge him. However, I was surprised to hear his soft footsteps making their way towards me.

"Hey Nea, are you in pain? Is that why you're whimpering? This ointment will make you feel better" Hiccup said softly as I turned to face him. Hiccup gasped quietly probably due to the fact that my eyes probably looked rimmed with tears. Hiccup applied the ointment before looking like he was about ready to leave. I retracted my teeth, grabbing his hand into my mouth making Hiccup look at me curiously. I brought his hand down to my belly. He looked to be thinking a moment before gasping.

"You're pregnant" Hiccup whispered, pressing my belly here and there.

"They aren't very big yet, I think. It's always hard with human hands to tell how many eggs you're carrying. That must have been why that dragon attacked you or something. Or at least why Toothless was whimpering all night" Hiccup mumbled making me feel worse. He kept feeling my belly, just keeping his hand pressed against it sometimes.

"Well it doesn't seem the fight with that other dragon caused any damage to the eggs" Hiccup said nodding, making me breathe out a shaky breath as I noticed in my peripheral that Toothless' back looked less tense at that.

Hiccup glanced to my mating mark before frowning.

"I hope he wasn't angry at you. It's not like you could control the dragon that attacked you" Hiccup said slightly angry. I curled in a ball again, away from him, hearing Hiccup leave the cave.

"She's been through a lot Toothless. I don't know why you had to do a dominant stunt on her and bite her again" Hiccup said angrily (everyone still sleeping), "you should be ashamed at yourself for growling and roaring at your mate for something she couldn't control."

Hiccup angrily stomped away, Toothless looked down at the ground angrily before saddening. He looked back in the cave seeing the mating mark bleeding while his mate, love of his life, was practically crying her heart out while trying to not be loud.

Toothless breathed in deeply, wanting to smack himself with his tail for being so mean to her. He realized that he had taken his frustration and anger out on her. He slowly made his way into the cave about to nudge Nea before she flinched away as though she knew he was about to touch her.

Toothless' heart clenched in guilt and hurt at that before laying down.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Nea still whimpering in sadness, Toothless could hear everyone talking amongst themselves outside.

 _Nea_ Toothless whispered as I tried shuffling closer to the wall hearing Toothless whimpering like that.

 _You obviously only want me for the hatchlings so once they are born I'll leave_ I spoke heartbrokenly.

 _NO! Nea, love, no!_ Toothless snapped in worry. It almost sounded like he was upset at the idea.

 _How could you think I wouldn't want our hatchlings? I love you. I'll always love you and now these hatchlings too_ He said sadly before I flinched hard as Toothless licked at my mating mark. Toothless whimpered again at my flinching.

 _I'm so sorry Nea. I lost my temper and took my frustration out on you. For not being able to protect you. For not being able to protect our hatchlings and they aren't even lain yet! For forcing my bite onto you out of my fear for thinking I would lose you sometime in the night. I'm so sorry. I should be the one to leave you to raise our children without me being in the way,_ Toothless said sadly after making sure my bite mark wasn't bleeding anymore before standing, about to leave.

 _Toothless_ I whispered out to him, making him stop and look at me. His heart clenched in sorrow seeing my eyes filled with unshed tears.

 _Oh love_ Toothless whispered, looking ashamed at his feet _I am the cause for your sadness. The sadness I promised to never cause you_

I whimpered at that before nearly racing to him before he could leave, biting at his ear gently with my gums, making him stop.

 _Please don't go_ I whispered as we faced each other. My fuchsia eyes gazing into his. I nearly barreled myself into his chest as he held me to his body with his hands.

 _I'm so sorry for everything. For making you weep. For making you feel scared that I would force my bite onto you again. For not being there for you when you were attacked. For not being there for our hatchlings. For yelling at you right when you woke up._

 _I'm sorry for not getting out of the danger sooner. I was so afraid when I woke up that I had lost our hatchlings in that fight and it would have been all my fault!_ I yowled as Toothless licked my eyes and ears as he held me tightly.

 _I would have been so saddened to lose our children, but my heart would have died if anything had happened to you. I love you more than anything and nothing is your fault, love, nothing._

 _Nothing is your fault either Toothless, please believe that_

We nuzzled each other gentle before full on snuggling, needing comfort from one another so badly. I laid on my side with Toothless holding me as we licked and nuzzled each other.

 _Are you sure you are feeling alright? I could get Hiccup_ Toothless asked worriedly making me lick his chin in endearment.

 _I'm alright. Nothing food and sleep won't fix I'm sure_

I slowly fell asleep, all the aches from the fight and the heart wrenching moments in the cave, making me exhausted. Toothless rested his head on my shoulders, already in protective mode, before falling asleep himself.

It must have been early evening since the sun was already setting. Toothless wasn't in the cave as I yawned sleepily. I stretched a bit before peeking out of the cave seeing everyone sitting around a fire eating fish. My friends were talking amongst themselves just like their riders making me smile slightly.

Toothless must have caught my form from the cave before hurriedly getting up from his spot, making his way towards me.

 _Are you alright? You don't have to get up if you don't want to_ Toothless said gently. I rested my forehead against his, sighing out happily making Toothless purr.

 _I am still tired but I'm getting pretty hungry_ as Toothless and I just gazed at each other. Toothless and I nuzzled a moment before I licked him on the chin.

 _Well Hiccup and the others brought a lot of fish. Everyone is worried about you. Stormfly and Meatlug especially so_ Toothless rolled his eyes making me huff out a laugh. I slowly walked out of the cave, my tail winding itself around my belly unconsciously.

 _Are the hatchlings alright love?_ Toothless' eyes flitted down to my belly a moment before back at my eyes.

 _Hm? Oh! Yes. They seem perfectly fine. I think it's just our species way of letting others know when we are pregnant_

Toothless nodded at that, bumping his head gently against mine, as we both sat next to each other by the fire, everyone watching us.

"Um, Nea, if it's alright with you, could I check you again?" Hiccup asked shyly. I blinked, before huffing hot air out of my nose at him. Hiccup chuckled at that, everyone seeming to relax, before continuing their conversation.

 _You really alright?_

 _Were you hurt badly?_

 _How are the hatchlings?_

 _How far along are you?_

 _How many eggs do you think you'll have?_

I squawked at my friends to stop asking so many questions making them harrumph at me.

 _I'm fine and they are fine, okay?_ Getting nods from my friends as I ate my fish in peace. Once the stars made their way out, Toothless and I headed back to the cave. I lay down, Toothless behind me. Hiccup coming in a moment later, scratching Toothless under his chin making Toothless' tail go back and forth happily.

I switched to laying on my side as Toothless just watched Hiccup curiously.

Hiccup checked the bump on my head and my front hand, both making me hiss in pain. Hiccup gave me some more medicine for it.

Hiccup rested his hand on my belly again before resting his head against it, looking like he was trying to hear something.

"Well it doesn't sound like any of the eggs were cracked, so that's good"

Toothless sighed out at this before licking my ear affectionately as I purred.

"I wish I knew how far along you were" Hiccup grumbled, "oh well. Night Nea. Night Toothless"

Toothless licked Hiccup on the way out before Toothless and I snuggled together.

 _How far along do you think you are darling?_

 _I'm pretty sure I'm over five weeks since that was from the time we first mated_ I giggled in my head at the overly happy look on Toothless' face.

Toothless yawned, not so subtly placing his wing over me, dragging me closer to his side. I huffed, rolling my eyes, even though there was a tiny smile still on my face.

I licked Toothless' nose, making him sneeze, before resting my head on my hands. Toothless rested his head near mine as we both fell asleep in our nice little cave.

* * *

 **There you go lovely readers! Let me know what you think :) I'll be updating soon**


	6. Eggs

**Yay :D Another chapter for my lovely readers! Enjoy!**

* * *

I yawned sleepily, really needing to stretch my wings. I've been cooped up in my cave for the last week. Not that _anyone_ was going to let me leave, technically. At least not without being mobbed and surrounded by all of my friends and Toothless holding me close to him with his wing.

I pretty much ignored them after the third try of just wanting to go for a walk since they were annoying me to no end. So now they just tip toed around me so I don't yell at them again.

I don't necessarily get mad at Toothless for too long since he is very good at snuggling. Anyway, Toothless and the others headed back to Berk to check on things and to patrol around the island. They had been gone since I was sleeping, I guess, since they wanted to hover over me once they got back.

 _Hmph, well I'm going to Berk too then_ I grumbled to myself as I stretched my wings. It felt good to have the sun warm them up since I hadn't gone flying since the fight with the Monstrous Nightmare. I rotated my wings this way and that before flying in the air, loving the breeze. I started to feel tired almost instantly before gently gliding down, a few yards from the entrance of Berk.

I yawned widely before realizing that the hatchlings must be making me too tired to fly too far. I rubbed my head against my belly seeing that it was starting to round out due to the eggs. I still had about eight weeks until I would lay the eggs, and then another week before our babies would be born. I purred at the thought before lifting my head high as I walked through Berk.

Most of the humans whispered to themselves quickly as most of the dragons bowed their heads towards me in respect. I headed to Gobber seeing the man tinkering with something.

"Blast this confounded –" Gobber yelled almost losing hold of the tool he was using, "Oh! Why, what are you doing here? Hiccup said you were most likely nesting. A pregnant lady dragon shouldn't be wandering around the forge you know. It's dangerous and Toothless would probably eat my other hand!" Gobber patted my neck as I huffed hot air through my noise at him making him smile.

"Aye, they're probably making you crazy huh?"

I grumbled at that making Gobber laugh who shooed me away saying it was too dangerous because of fumes; whatever that meant.

I walked through the village seeing Valka giving commands to both riders and dragons to clean something up apparently.

I walked slowly before she nearly squealed at me, running over.

"Hiccup said you were nesting!" Valka nearly lunged to the ground to press her ear to my belly but I hissed at her, wrapping my tail around my belly.

"Oh dear. Forgot my manners. Forgive me Nea," Valka bowed, showing her hands, before I slowly unwound my tail. Valka rested her head slowly on my belly as her hand pressed her and there.

"I'm guessing you're a few weeks along. We'll just have to guess how long the gestation period is" Valka was mumbling to herself, "though you are rounding very beautifully" Valka giggled making me huff and roll my eyes.

"Why are you away from your nest though?" Valka started pacing in front of me, "is it because Toothless isn't there? No, no that doesn't make sense. He leaves to get fish and you don't leave to follow him. Course he isn't gone this long"

I started tuning her out before hearing a screech from my beloved who flew down straight towards me, pretty much bucking Hiccup off, who only rolled his eyes.

 _Are you alright? Why have you left the nest? Is something wrong?_ Toothless was circling me, sniffing me here and there before nudging my behind, back in the direction of the nest.

I huffed at him, sitting down promptly until he was going to listen to me. He nearly ran into me, making him growl. I swished my tail in his face playfully to get him to calm down which only made him confused.

"Maybe she doesn't like the nest anymore" Tuffnut crossed his arms.

"Maybe it needs sprucing" Ruffnut also crossed her arms.

"Maybe Toothless was gone too long" Fishlegs shrugged.

"Well she isn't going to go anywhere" Astrid sighed as Snotlout just shrugged.

 _Will you listen now?_ I asked calmly seeing Toothless looking at me before he yipped in response, looking a little guilty.

 _I am not made of glass and I don't need you guys hovering so intensely. The gesture is sweet, but I still have a while before the hatchlings come. I also needed to stretch my wings a bit and that was rather hard with all of you refusing to let me leave the ground_

 _I'm sorry love. I've just never done this before and I'm so worried about losing you or the hatchlings._

I snuggled under Toothless' chin who purred, licking my ear.

"They are just too romantic" Astrid and the others rolled their eyes, smiles on their faces.

 _I'll try to be less overbearing, but I can't make any promises_

I licked his chin, resting my forehead against his.

 _I understand. I am new to this too._

 _Why did you leave the nest though? Is something wrong?_

 _It's nothing like that love. It's just missing something and I am going to look for it before you all put me on nest-rest._

Toothless cocked his head as I slowly flew into the air making him squawk at me before diving under Hiccup to get up in the air with me.

"She wants to go somewhere?"Hiccup asked confused knowing that it was absolutely strange for a dragon to leave while nesting.

 _What's wrong Nea?_ Meatlug asked worriedly.

 _Can you all grab a basket for me please?_ Seeing my friends grab baskets before flying in the air with their riders without question; mostly because they wanted to help me any way they could.

"Okay… so, why baskets?" Snotlout scratched his head as the twins shrugged in confusion at each other.

 _Darling, are you sure you're alright? Where are we going?_ Toothless asked with slight worry making me purr and glide under him playfully. Toothless purred happily making the riders very confused and our friends roll their eyes at our display of affection.

I had remembered a scouting mission with my friends a few months back where there was an active volcano on one of the islands they visited. There were harmless dragons on it who mostly ate the lava.

I yawned sleepily, seeing the island not too far.

 _Nea!_ Toothless barked at me making me focus more clearly.

"She's getting tired Hiccup!" Fishlegs said worriedly making all of my friends grumble worriedly at me.

"We can't exactly stop her guys and she might be determined to leave again to do whatever it is. Maybe without us. So we should just be here for her" Hiccup said worriedly, Astrid nodding.

I landed on the island before trotting over to the shade, lying down.

 _Nea?_ Toothless came over, nudging my cheek.

 _Just a nap_ I yawned again making him lie next to me, resting his head next to mine.

"I guess napping is in order then" Hiccup shrugged as our friends and their riders lay down on the beach. They already knew about this island so they weren't too worried about running in to trouble.

A few hours passed, as I stretched, feeling much better and less groggy. I sniffed the air, noting that (hopefully) the active volcano was not going to erupt today.

"Well, guess she's on the move" Hiccup stretched before everyone kept their distance from me, watching what I was doing. Toothless was closer, of course, keeping pace with the tip of my tail.

"She's going towards a volcano? But Nightfuries don't exactly like nesting in or near volcanos, right?" Fishlegs asked.

"We don't know what female Nightfuries do or don't do while pregnant" Astrid shrugged.

"We'll just have to watch and see what happens"

"Just be glad the island isn't too far from Berk" Snotlout snorted.

I saw something black and shiny catch my eye, making me stop. I fluttered my wings happily before running back to Stormfly.

 _Can I have that basket?_

 _Yes?_ Stormfly just cocked her head at me, probably thinking I'm crazy, before I grabbed it from her. I bumped my head against hers', before nearly running towards the edge of the most recent lava flow.

I heard everyone running after me before stopping and observing again. I examined along the recent lava flow carefully before spotting the shiny black rock. Obsidian. I remembered as a hatchling that obsidian would keep me warm at night and it was fun to look at and play with, so my hatchlings would have the same.

The obsidian looked to be buried in the deep rock a little. A walked a little ways away before using the spikes on my tail to break apart the deep rock.

"Woah" I heard the riders whisper. I whipped my tail against the obsidian I could see as it fell into shards. I tiredly grabbed the obsidian that I broke before putting it in the basket.

"She wants rocks?" Tuffnut said, sounding confused. Fishlegs came over to the side of the volcano where I was, determining for himself I wasn't going to become aggressive.

"Oh ho ho! This isn't just any rock! This is obsidian! Oh it's so beautiful and hard to find if you don't know where to look!" Fishlegs said happily.

 _You want obsidian?_ Meatlug asked curiously as I nodded.

I moved over to another spot before Toothless stopped me, resting his forehead against mine.

 _You rest love. We'll get the rock for you. It's the least we can do_ Toothless rubbed his head against me, making me purr. I lied down as Toothless blasted the rock, but the obsidian was too fragile against the blast.

 _I'm sorry Nea, I didn't know it would do that_ Toothless said sadly as he shuffled over to me with droopy wings.

 _It's alright love. I'm sure there is more obsidian_ I smiled gummily at him before licking his chin.

Everyone else came over, helping Toothless find and collect obsidian shards for me. They'd show me the shards first, before I gave the okay for them to put it in the baskets.

It was nearly supper time before there were three baskets full of black obsidian. We flew back to Berk as Meatlug, Snotlout, and Barf and Belch carried the baskets. I yawned sleepily before landing by the pond surrounded by huge rocks. We all ate fish and relaxed before I brought the baskets into my nest. Everyone was looking curiously through the entrance way as I dumped the baskets into a pile, at the back of the nest. It was where the soft squishy dirt ended in the nest before it turned to sand. I smoothed the pile, making several shards point up in the sand at the back of the cave, before laying back in the soft squishy dirt.

"Okay?" Ruffnut scratched her head along with her brother.

"She made a pile of rocks that she isn't even doing anything with" Snotlout yelled, crossing his arms.

"There must be reason for it" Fishlegs shrugged as Hiccup just looked to be thinking.

 _Darling?_ Toothless asked curiously, lying beside me before resting his head over top of my shoulders.

 _You'll see love_ I whispered, licking his hand before slowly falling asleep.

* * *

Seven weeks approached faster than I had anticipated. I was now curled into a ball, like most days, sleeping. I was checked on almost all the time. I didn't blame them though after what happened last week.

I was very round and gravid, which made me waddle when I walked. Of course, Toothless preened happily, head raised high as a soon daddy-to-be. I had to rest constantly, even with just _walking_ around Berk.

When I did try to fly, since everyone was asking me question after question when I lost my balance a little from walking, I just wanted to get away. I should have known that being heavily pregnant, only having a week left of said pregnancy, and flying, were not a good mix. I was only up a few feet in the air before stuttering and nearly collapsing from doing so much work. Toothless raced to me immediately, using his body to hold me up.

He was yelling at me, growling and snapping at me, as he led me back to our nest; Hiccup and the rest following us in worry. Toothless apologized later for yelling at me as we just ended up snuggling with Hiccup checking on the eggs again.

Now, being the final week of my pregnancy, Toothless has become very territorial, barely letting anyone come near me without warning them with growls or fireballs. He barely left my side for food even, which made our friends and especially their riders come give us fish and water. Toothless always made sure I ate and drank first though.

 _I love you Toothless. You are the most wonderful mate in the world and these hatchlings will have the most amazing father_ I whispered to him this morning, making him preen and nuzzle me happily.

 _I love you too. All of you. So much_ Toothless licked my ear and cheek before shuffling around until he rested his head upon my belly. That was this morning though and he had left with Hiccup for a quick flight around Berk.

I didn't mind since it meant I had some alone time.

I didn't want to worry him or anyone else today though. I had been feeling lower back pain and pressure in my belly. I huffed in annoyance, turning this way and that for a more comfortable position.

I suddenly felt a wetness down my hind legs before there was immense pain and pressure against my belly suddenly, nearly knocking my breath out of me. I could feel an egg starting to breach as I roared as loud as I could, wanting my mate at the entrance of the nest for protection.

I heard footsteps, hoping that it was Valka or someone with dragon knowledge who would guard the entrance so I could give birth more comfortably. I didn't have that kind of luck though.

"What's this? You must be that Nightfury those stupid dragon riders use" A bulky man came out of nowhere, holding an axe and smiling evilly, "I'm sure I can give them a message by killing you" the man said. He must be one of the humans Toothless had warned me about; a dragon hunter.

I heard Toothless' roar, my body unable to shoot fireballs at the intruder considering the first egg was about to be lain.

"What!? There are two Nightfuries!?" The man yelled before Toothless nearly shot into the nest before biting the intruder around the middle in blinding hot anger, tossing the man out of our nest harshly; probably dead at this point.

Toothless was panting as he nudged my head, I whimpered at him in pain that the hatchlings were coming.

 _Protect. Nest_ I was able to get out to him knowing he was going to be in full territorial mode. Toothless stood at the entrance of the cave, wings expanded in warning, hissing at our friends and the riders most likely.

I could see the many pairs of both human and dragon feet, pacing outside the nest. I was proud my mate was guarding me so well.

I grunted and groaned feeling the first egg plop out of me. I could feel the second one making it's way down, wanting to breech as well. It only took a few moments before it came out. The third one was now making itself down as well.

I was already exhausted by now, groaning, grunting, and pushing the eggs out of my body.

I suddenly felt excruciating pain. Something was wrong. This egg couldn't get out and it was starting to hurt badly to push. I yowled in pain making Toothless' head snap back to me.

 _Hiccup_ I cried desperately before Toothless yelped in terror at Hiccup from outside the cave. Hiccup grabbed his bag, hurriedly going underneath Toothless' wing (of course not without a warning snap of his teeth).

"Nea, girl, what is it?" Hiccup said worried, hesitant to come up to me. Any female dragon would have ripped the human apart while giving birth, but my hatchling wasn't coming out and I was not going to let it die.

Hiccup reached out his hand, open palm, to feel my neck for my pulse I was guessing. I shoved my face in the way, making Hiccup's hand touch my face. Hiccup gasped in shock as I panted tiredly.

"Nea?" Hiccup whispered in fear as I yowled softly in pain, directing my head behind me. From what everyone told me, Hiccup had seen and helped other females with delivering their hatchlings, so I knew that he would help me with everything he could. I trusted him. He looked to be cleaning his hands before having a serious expression on his face.

"It's upside down. The scales won't let it get pushed out" Hiccup said worriedly.

"Nea, this isn't going to feel good but it will help the egg come out" Hiccup slowly rotated the egg that was partially out so that the scales were going upwards, so that I could push it out. Hiccup patted my leg, telling me to push.

I growled in pain but the egg finally came out. I collapsed suddenly after seeing Hiccup place the egg next to the other two.

"Are you alright? Any more eggs?" Hiccup asked gently, wiping his hands before resting one on top of my head. I breathed in deeply, not feeling any other eggs (only the afterbirth), before giving him a light nudge and purr.

Hiccup smiled so happily, hugging my head as I licked his cheek in gratitude.

"I'll go get Toothless then" Hiccup smiled as I rested my head on the ground, the afterbirth leaving me.

"Hey bud, I think she wants to see you" Hiccup smiled, patting Toothless' neck which calmed Toothless down greatly. Toothless tucked his wings in to his body as I saw him nearly race from the entrance towards me.

 _Love?_ Toothless licked and nuzzled and sniffed me with worry and relief.

 _I'm alright. There was a bit of trouble, but Hiccup helped me out greatly. Thank you for protecting us_ I whispered as Toothless nuzzled me happily, purring.

 _Always. You are my one and now our hatchlings are –_ Toothless began adoringly before realizing that the hatchlings were no longer in my belly. I licked his chin before directing my head behind me where the eggs lay in the softest of dirt.

Toothless walked up to them slowly.

 _I can't believe this is real._ Toothless swallowed thickly before sniffing all around the eggs, nuzzling them gently. I giggled at his behavior as he nearly cooed at the eggs.

 _You've made everything in my life worth so much. I love you._ Toothless whispered, lying next to me so he could see both me and the eggs.

 _As have you. I'll love you always._ I whispered, as we both fell asleep. Toothless in a very light sleep, I might add.

* * *

 **There you go darlings! The next chapter will be coming soon :) Review and enjoy reading!**


End file.
